Gilbert Ring
The Gilbert Rings protect people from being killed by supernatural beings or causes, as long as the rings are worn. The Gilbert Rings are worn by the Gilbert men, but there has been one female shown to have worn a Gilbert Ring. (who had the original Gilbert Ring and passed it down to his future descendants) *Johnathan Gilbert *Samantha Gilbert *Grayson Gilbert *John Gilbert *Jeremy Gilbert However, the rings can be cut off or forcibly taken off, and then the person wearing it can be killed. Grayson and John Gilbert inherited the rings from their father. John gave his own ring to Isobel, who then gave it to . John then took possession of Grayson's ring after the latter's death. There are only two known Gilbert Rings in existence. Both rings are made with black stones. Emily Bennett had enchanted these rings in 1864 and gave them to Johnathan Gilbert, who has passed it down to his descendants.It is unknown if she knew the effects of the ring History A page in the Grimoire of Emily Bennett, seen in Isobel, indicates that the Gilbert rings were created by Emily as another of the enchanted tools she gave to Johnathan Gilbert to combat against Mystic Fall's vampires. The first time is seen to been used is when stabs Alaric with a stake in A Few Good Men, and not soon after he comes back to life. The next time is when Damon snaps John's neck and throws him off the roof of the Founder's Hall in Under Control. Alaric offered to take off his ring and let Isobel do whatever he wanted with him when she came into town, but she decided not to kill him. cut off John's ring and stabbed him in Founder's Day. He was taken to the hospital, and when Elena and visited him, she gave his ring back to him. Stefan had a talk with John and he force fed John some of his blood, and threatened him, saying to leave town or he would kill him so he could turn and hate himself. The blood healed him and before he left town and visited the Gilbert House. Jeremy later catches Damon trying to kiss Elena and since Elena refused to kiss him back, he runs over to Jeremy and snaps his neck. After Damon leaves it was revealed that John had given his ring to and later Jeremy came back to life. After his return John took possession of Alaric's ring under the threat of telling Jenna the truth about vampires. When Elena dies in the hands of Klaus, John sacrificed himself to bring her back to life and left her the ring to give to her own child someday but she allows Alaric to have it until then. After Alaric was killed multiple times, he became insane and developed a split personalilty known as The Darkness. The Darkness, possessing Alaric, worked with Esther to create an indestructable stake, by melting one of the rings and combining it with the stake. Currently, there is now only one known ring. It is in possession of Jeremy Gilbert. 'Effects' 'Beneficial' The rings can bring back to life humans killed by the supernatural beings (Vampires, Werewolves, Doppelgangers, Hybrids, Ghosts, etc.). Even when the human is killed directly by the object (gun, knives, cars, etc..) can return to life, if you use a supernatural being. The advantage of rings is that humans can return to life as often being killed by something abnormal, but until the death is caused by another human, nature, or disease. The resurrection time varies from minutes to hours. Alaric was killed by Damon but returns to life after minutes (the damage was not great), but when he is hit by Tony, Alaric back to life hours after (the wounds were very serious for the ring could cure). Users revived without consequences: Johnathan Gilbert, John Gilbert, and Jeremy Gilbert. 'Negative' The magic of resurrection used consistently damages the psyche (totality of the human mind, conscious and unconscious) of a human, causing the ring to make a person go crazy, to the point of having no memories of his/her actions during a given time limit. The more it is used the ring, the effect increased considerably. In 1912, Samantha Gilbert was the previous owner of Alaric's Gilbert Ring, she became a killer, implied that Samantha died and was resurrected multiple times like Alaric. The ring began to have effects on her brain and she wrote in her Gilbert Journal that she couldn't control herself. Alaric admits to feeling similar, about having gaps in his memories. Meredith said that Alaric might have been killing the Founders members and not remembering it. Elena confirms it after having read Samantha's journal. In a flashback at the end of the episode, 1912, it shows a Founder being murdered by Samantha, who is wearing her Gilbert Ring. However, it is revealed in Break On Through that these side effects can happen even if the person is not wearing the ring. Users revived with consequences: Samantha Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman. Originally it was thought that the damage done to the psyche of the resureccted was done by the ring itself as a side-effect. However, it was revealed by Esther that the ring simply leaves one vunerable to manipulation by the spirits on the other side, as she was the one to manipulate Alaric in order to bring out his hatred of vampires and make it so powerful that it created a split personality. Gallery GilbertRing.png|John's ring as it was first seen. GilbertRing2.png|Isobel holding a ring. JohnRingCutOff.png|John's ring cut off when Katherine was acting as Elena. GilbertRing1.png|Alaric's ring. sssh.jpg|John's ring given back to him. normal_003~42.jpg ring.jpg SK00GR1781SPAOMJRD-2.jpg|Scott Kay "Gilbert" ring Black Onyx set in hand graved Sterling Silver Tvd-recap-the-new-deal-18.png tvd-recap-the-ties-that-bind-58.png Alarics ring.jpg Samantha_ring.jpg|Samantha's ring 8k8k8k8k8.png AAAADHtdN24AAAAAAcnEmQ.jpg|jeremy's ring Trivia * These rings are not mentioned in any of the books. * There is only one ring left: Jeremy has it. Since Alaric's was melted with the White Oak Stake by Esther to make the stake indestructable. * In Masquerade, Jeremy tries to give his ring to Elena to stop the curse of Lucy but she refused so its left unknown if the rings can or not protect people from witches spells. * When Jeremy offers his ring to Bonnie she jokes that he proposed. * Because Elena is a Doppelgänger the rings don't work on her but she kept hers for her own child someday. This however is no longer an issue sense the ring was destroyed and due the fact that she has turned into a vampire and therefore won't have any children. * There maybe other Rings like those with similar powers, but it is not known if there are. * Both known Gilbert Rings are made by world renown jeweler artisan Scott Kay. Both rings can be purchased for under $500 each. The ring in this wiki is available on tribalhollywood.com. * The effect caused by the rings is the loss of memory, and extremely dangerous and insane actions to kill. ** The effect is the mirror of the actions and personalities of Klaus and Katherine von Swartzchild in the books. * The rings' negative side-effect is that while on the other side, no matter how briefly, the souls of the wearers are vunerable to manipulation by the spirits dwelling there * Despite The Gilbert Rings being passed to the eldest Gilbert Son, Samantha had one despite her sex, most likely inherited from her father or grandfather Johnathan to protect her from the Supernatural since she knew about the Supernatural. * Alaric first felt the negative effects of the Gilbert Ring after his fourth death. Category:Objects Category:Supernatural